


Byleth's Two Mommies

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression, Breast Enlargement, F/F, F/M, Gender Bender, MILFs, Massive Breasts, Mild Yuri, MomDom, Transformation, female to male, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After spending several months being the monastery's newest professor, Byleth has attracted quite a number of admirers, two of them being Dorothea and Mercedes. Though she has refused the two a number of times, both students have remained quite insistent. So insistent in fact, that they've devised a plan to transform Byleth so she would be dependent on them.





	Byleth's Two Mommies

The cold mountain wind blew a chilling breeze through the halls of the castle. A heavy stillness clung in the air, not a single sound contaminating the overbearing quietness that surrounded the monastery’s walls. And the school’s new professor, Byleth slept snuggly within the confines of her warm cozy bed, as the bright moon on the starry night shone a pleasant glow through her window. Yes, it was a perfectly normal night at Garreg Mach Monastery. All of the staff and students dreaming peacefully before the next day of classes could begin. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Hehehe… This is going to be so good…”

“Teehee! I can’t wait…”

Yes, everything was completely normal.

“Wait…! What are you doing?!”

“Hmmm? Well, I’m taking off her clothes of course.”

Byleth shuffled in her bed restlessly. Everything… Normal… … Why did it get so cold in here?

“No! Stop it! You’re gonna wake her up!”

“But I want see her body changing! If anything is going to wake her up its going to be your endless whispering.”

Alright, that was enough. As much as Byleth wanted to enjoy her Sunday sleep before she had to get up early in the morning and teach classes, it was clear that something was awry in her room. Slowly rising from the bed, the professor wiped her eyes to see what all the commotion was. What she saw was quite surpsing. There in the middle of the almost pitch-black room, right above the bed, stood one of Byleth’s students, the singing diva Dorothea, and to her left, sitting atop of the bed, was another student that had just recently joined Byleth’s class, the gentle cleric Mercedes.

“Ah Professor!” Dorothea jumped back in surprise, seemingly a bit nervous. “Wha-Why are you up at this hour?”

“Yes Professor, don’t mind us~” Mercedes added with a warm smile. “Just close your eyes and go back to sleep, ok?”

However, this response did not seem satisfactory to Byleth. “…”” With a doubting expression, Byleth questioned what the two were doing in her room.

“What?! Us?! W-we’re just-! You know-!” Dorothea stuttered, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. “We couldn’t sleep! Mercedes and I were having some trouble sleeping, so… We thought about coming to you for some assistance, Professor.”

“Y-Yeah that’s right!” Mercedes quickly played along. “But then we saw you sleeping there so soundly we just couldn’t bear to wake you up~”

Byleth skeptically raised her eyebrow. “…” She crossed her arms with a frown, the contact between her bare skin notifying that she was completely on the nude, which only seemed to aggravate Byleth’s attitude.

“Fine! Do you want to know why we’re really here?” Dorothea yelled with anger, pouting as she crossed her arms. “It’s because you keep refusing all of our advances!”

“You say that you can’t go out with us because we’re student and teacher, but that’s nor a fair excuse.” Mercedes added, as visibly invested in the situation as Dorothea. “Maybe if you were into either one of us that would be fair. Or if you weren’t gay…”

“But you’re basically the same age as us!” Dorothea continued with a yelp. “There’s no good reason for you to not go out with either of us!”

“That’s why we’re going to make sure you won’t be able to reject our advances anymore~” Mercedes beamed with a warm smile.

The line was definitely ominous, but Byleth wasn’t worried the least. She’d just reprimand the two for their behavior as she usually did. What could a couple of girls do to her after all? That’s what she thought at least, before a strange purple aura began to envelop her body.

“Look at that glow!” Dorothea pointed out excitedly. “The spell is working!”

Mercedes gleefully clasped her hands together. “Wonderful! I cannot wait to see how cute the professor ends up~”

Doroteha licked her lips. “I can’t wait either~”

With a menacing grin, Dorothea placed her hand on Byleth’s bare shoulder. The teacher couldn’t help but moan as she felt the warm hand on her skin. For some reason, it was extremely sensitive at the moment. Eyes closed, teeth gritted, and mind occupied on that pleasant warmth that clung to her shoulder, Byleth didn’t notice how her body began to shift and morph. It started simply enough, just with her height. Her legs shrunk a bit, neck slimming by mere millimeters, and Byleth soon lost an inch of height. Then another, body crunching inwards, bones decreasing in size. Then another, and another and another. Before long, Byleth’s body was nosediving in length, as the professor became smaller and smaller.

On the other end, Dorothea was going through the exact opposite process. Her limbs extended upwards, legs growing thicker and steeper, body becoming plumper and curvier. In a matter of seconds, Dorothea’s height surpassed that of her teacher, and even then, she kept growing at the same rate Byleth kept shrinking. The moment Byleth noticed this strange turn of events, panic began to fill her mind. Byleth tried her best to break free of Dorothea’s grasp, shaking and pulling her body. But it was too late, by this point, Dorothea’s physical strength had become much greater than Byleth’s, and the power difference only kept increasing. All Byleth could do was watch in terror as her body changed without her will.

“Oooohhh! I want to join as well!” Mercedes exclaimed with glee.

Before Byleth could react to the statement, Mercedes’ hand was already on her other shoulder. Byleth shrunk both physically at mentally from the touch, feeling her life essence being drained by the two girls before her. The shrinkage increased in speed, and soon it began to affect more than Byleth’s height.

First, her womanly features slowly started to regress and vanish before her eyes. Her lady-like face lost the rugged and defined features gained from years of being a mercenary, reverting into a cutesy childlike state. Lips shriveled and deplumped, skin became spotless and smooth, and any extra fat was sucked into her body. Even Byleth’s beautiful massive breasts, the gigantic orbs were usually the envy of all the other girls soon underwent the same fate. With turbulent trembling, her two bountiful tits slowly deflated in size, all had succulent fat that had made them so supple and bouncy receding into the ether as if they had never existed in the first place. From Double D’s to D’s, they collapsed and flattened into B’s and A’s, until Byleth’s chest clung closely to her body, her previously busty bosom nothing more than a memory.

Soon, Byleth looked just like she did as a child. Her curves and womanly features were all gone, and she was no taller than any of her youngest students. Her heaving melons, once her pride and joy, were now but two flat plains on with small nipples on them. The sexy feminine body that had once made men aroused and women jealous was now so androgynous that were it not for the pussy that still stuck to her nether region, Byleth could easily be confused with a young boy.

In the midst of these changes, Dorothea and Mercedes kept growing larger and larger. Where Byleth had become younger and more androgynous, the two girls were becoming older and more feminine. Dorethea’s face lost its young cuteness in favor of an elegant mature look. Lips plumping, eyelashes elongating, and eyes glittering with age, her aura of energetic youthfulness transformed into one of serenity and control. While Dorothea’s hair grew longer, reaching from her shoulders down further to the tip of her ass, Mercedes’ hair shrunk down and arranged itself into a neat little bun. She too was hit with the same beautifying ray as Dorothea, her calm innocent appearance gaining an air of knowing sultriness. In a matter of seconds, the two late teens blossomed into sexy and beautiful adult women.

And their bodies! Oh god, their bodies~ There was, of course, the massive increase in height, which made the two women so tall they could easily tower above even some of the Monastery’s male faculty and knights. But there was so much more to the changes in their bodies than that. Just as their bodies exploded vertically in size, so did they explode in horizontally. Such a large amount of sexy fat and succulent curves surged from the women’s bodies that they looked like they’d been pulled out of a porn magazine. Their asses expanded outwards with a boom, growing so large it looked like two pillows had been stuffed in their dresses. Their legs thickened up to support their new weight, as their tummies flattened, and waists compacted. And their breasts! Dear god, they grew so large that both of their bras instantly snapped from the expansion of mass that had occurred. Their uniforms cried in help as they stretched and teared, barely able to contain the women within.

It was as clear as day. The two girls standing before Byleth were no longer just girls. They were women, they were cougars… They were hot MILFs, some of the sexiest older ladies that had graced the land of Fodland, while Byleth looked like she could be the daughter of either of them. Sexual tensions running rampant, the two new adult women cooed and gasped happily as they felt up their new bodies, smiles as wide as their hips plastered over their faces. They were so entranced with their bodies that they couldn’t help from drooling all over their new selves.

However, even after the trio had completed their transformations, Dorothea and Mercedes still refused to let go. Byleth’s tiny body trembled, the purple aura continued to surround her, and she felt even more of her life energy slip into her students’ grasp. Her womanhood squirmed, feminine juices blasting out into the air. It felt like her entire organ was being seared in a smoldering flame, almost as if… As if it wasn’t her life force that was being drained…

Byleth opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out were pleasured moans. She could feel her innards shifting, slowly morphing into something debased and perverse. So why was it that it felt so good? If she knew what was about to happen, why was it that she could only let her eyes roll back and her body shake in ecstasy? The changes started with her clit. The little nub thrashed left and right violently as it expanded and lengthened outwards, like the sprouting stem of a vibrant flower. Slowly but surely the fleshy tube grew, both in length and it girth, extending from the size of a tiny little pin until it was as large as her pinky. The small pink pole shivered in the cold room air, its supple warmth clashing against the chilling cold. Fortunately, soon a blanket of skin began to cover the tube whole, wrapping around its entirety as it head shifted from a simple rounded shape into a more complex arrow like membrane. As a tiny slit appeared on the tip of the pole, Byleth’s clit was now nothing more than a cute phimosied dick.

Then came her snatch. Deep within her womanly cavern, Byleth could feel that something was changing. Her innards shifted and bloated, the fleshy walls of her uterus expanding outwards. The natural virgin ovaries that had once given Byleth her precious feminine form had transformed into something corrupted and gross. Sweat pouring down her face, Byleth panted and grunted as she felt a foreign protrusion thread down her birth canal. She knew what it was, and she wanted to stop it, but all her body could do was push it out. Finally, with a wet plop, a cute rounded ballsack with two little nuts popped out of Byleth’s vagina, closing her womanhood forever.

Only now did Byleth realize what had happened. Her students weren’t sucking out her life force, they were absorbing her femininity. Thanks to them, none of Byleth’s womanly assets remained. She was completely and fully male, nothing more than a young-looking boy, as evidenced by her tiny penis and flat chest. A pit of emptiness and dread filled Byleth’s stomach. She wanted to collapse onto her bed and scream. But her sorrow was interrupted by a rumbling coming from the two matured women’s bodies. Byleth could see Dorothea and Mercedes shaking with blissful expressions on their face. After sucking out the last remaining beacon of Byleth’s womanliness, their bodies were about to explode with more womanly energy.

With a blast as big as a Meteor, both women’s breast exploded outwards with gigantic levels of mass. They were like balloons being inflated to their max capacity, blowing up larger and larger past what should be humanly possible until each one of their breasts were three times as large as their heads. Dorothea grasped her expanding meatballs gleefully, enjoying how they strained and pushed against her small uniform. Her melons grew so large it was a miracle they didn’t burst through her clothes. Mercedes’ clothes on the other hand, did not have such a fortunate result. With an excited smile on her face, Mercedes watched as her two knockers bloated upwards in size until they ruptured through her clothes, sending her poor shirt buttons flying in every direction. Seeing the monstrous blobs of breast, Mercedes kneaded her new assets jovially, not caring one bit for her ruined clothes.

“Dorothea, this is amazing!” Mercedes exclaimed with thrill.

“Didn’t I tell you it would be great?” Dorothea remarked proudly, before turning to Byleth with a smug attitude. “So, how about it professor? Do _you_ like our new bodies?”

Byleth couldn’t manage to muster a response. The moment she saw Mercedes’ massive tits erupt from her clothes, a switch was flipped in her mind. She couldn’t get her eyes to drift away from Mercedes’ perky bosom. No matter how har she tried, her pupils were stiffly glued to the woman’s nipples. They were… Amazing~ Byleth didn’t understand why, but she found the sight of Mercedes’ bare breasts absolutely beautiful. Her tiny dick slowly grew erect, barely able to reach a meager two-inches. She was experiencing her first bouts of male sexual arousal.

“Hehehe… I’ll take that as a yes.” Dorothea giggled cockily. “But if you think that’s great… Then check this out!”

Taking her hands onto her dress shirt, Dorothea began to pull apart her stretching uniform until the whole top of her outfit ripped in half and her massive mammaries spilled out like water out of a dam. Byleth quickly turned to face the sound, her eyes beaming with joy at the fantastical sight. They were so large! So beautiful! So grandiose! Dorothea’s breasts had to be the epitome of womanhood. Byleth’s dick trembled in place, pre already dripping from her tip in anticipation. An aura of lust surrounded her. She had to get a taste of them!

Without any warning, Byleth dashed towards Dorothea and jumped onto the woman’s large cleavage. She slid her dick between the canyon of Dorothea’s breast and began maniacally fucking it, letting her animalistic instincts take a hold of her body. Arms and legs stretched out as far as they could, Byleth cocked her hips back and forth in a frenzied ardor. An expression of pure desire was splattered all over her face, her drool dripping onto breasts that were as large as her body.

It was quite apparent that Byleth had lost her mind to arousal, the new male hormones wracking chaos in her brain. Any sort of worry she had about her students sneaking into her room or forcibly transforming her body were erased from her mind, and in their place an immeasurable need had taken root. The room echoing with sounds of loud slapping, her tiny dick slid in and out of Dorothea’s cleavage with ease. Though Byleth’s member barely scraped the gigantic chasm between Dorothea’s breasts, it nevertheless felt fantastic. The warm supple mass, the soft bouncy skin… Never in her life had Byleth experienced something as divine as this. It was like humping Dorothea’s enormous melons had awakened a deep dormant beast within her, and she was hungry to get her fill.

“Kyaaaaa! Professor!” Dorothea moaned, her breasts jiggling fervently. “You’re being so rough~”

Still, the gigantic funbags that Byleth was handling continued to sway without interruption. Since Dorothea’s body had grown strong enough to support the massive blobs that cling from her chest, the extra weight Byleth provided was nothing to her. Instead, Dorothea was more hot and bothered with the sight of her small professor humping her breasts like her life depended on it. Her plan had worked perfectly! Her breasts jiggled up and down, her womanhood dampening. This cute little Byleth aroused her to no end! She would have absolutely loved to give her tiny professor a big hearty hug, but she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt the beautiful scene developing before her.

On the other side of the room, Mercedes stared at the duo wistfully. Normally, Mercedes was not one to get angry with other people. But seeing the professor give so much of her love to Dorothea and not Mercedes made the priest more than a bit jealous. She squirmed in place, her also massive cleavage jumping left and right with the slightest of turns. Although she did have to admit, watching this little sex crazed professor was also turning her on quite a bit.

Minute after minute of fucking passed, yet Byleth refused to stop her endless grinding for a single second. She was completely hypnotized by Dorothea’s knockers, her every single motion dictated by an uncontrollable lust. Body heaving back and forth, sweat pouring down slowly, every pant made her a little more desperate and every thrust got her a little bit closer to that dream of release. Her little dick twitched in delight, happy to be wrapped up by two big warm marshmallows. Her testicles shivered in her cute round pouch. It wouldn’t be too much longer now. She was going to cum!

With a weak meager whimper Byleth’s whole body began to shiver as it was engrossed by her cataclysmic first male orgasm. Her penis twitched, shooting flimsy ropes of pearl white seed into the bottomless canyon of Dorothea’s tits. Eyes rolled backward, the tiny professor gripped the massive mammaries she was laying on top of while her brain processed the waves of relief that she was afflicted with. Dorothea’s smile widened as she felt the warmth of her dear professor’s love permeate through the gaps of her large chest. Seeing Byleth enjoy her body with so much ardor was like a wish come true.

Meanwhile, Mercedes quivered beside her, hungry to obtain some of that love as well. Before Byleth could even recover from her sudden climax, Mercedes quickly lifted her off Dorothea’s breasts by her shoulders. Her face spelled desire, her motions showed impatience. Without second thought, Mercedes turned Byleth towards her so that she too could receive that same affection the professor had given to Dorothea.

“H-Here professor!” Mercedes cried nervously. “Let me help you with that!”

Still dazed from her last climax, Byleth could have never guessed what would come next. Like a falcon diving towards its unsuspecting prey, Mercedes lifted the small Byleth up and snapped the stiff little worm in her mouth. Byleth let out a pained groan. Still in her refractory period, she tried to push Mercedes away from her throbbing erection, but mama bird’s strength was too much for her to compete with, so Byleth failed to move her a single inch as Mercedes sucked on her little straw.

And boy, what a slurping it was. Lips extending forward, cheeks collapsing inwards, Mercedes sucked with so much vigor it was like her mouth was a vacuum cleaner. This was the precious dick of her beloved professor after all, the girl simply couldn’t help but lick it up as best she could. In less than an instant, Byleth’s cock was completely clean of cum. But that did not stop Mercedes from sucking on the professor’s member. Her tongue flailed around the petite pole like a butterfly fluttering around a flower. Not a single millimeter of length was left untouched, Mercedes even got to stick her tongue in between Byleth’s forkeskin and dickhead. Plus her tongue was larger than the entire dick, which made wrapping it in saliva all the easier. If Mercedes was an artist, then slobbering in Byleth’s dick was her masterpiece.

Soon, Byleth’s pain turned into pleasure. Mercedes’ technique was nothing to scoff at, and her ability was out of this world. Only the strongest of men would be able to resist such a thorough and powerful blowjob, and Byleth was most definitely not in that category. More and more moans escaped from Byleth’s mouth. Instead of pushing, her hands shifted towards gripping Mercedes hair, as she began to move along with the woman’s motions. Of course, being so puny meant that she didn’t have much effect on Mercedes’ blowjob, but the gesture served as encouragement for the priest to keep going.

The way Byleth enjoyed her super blowjob made Mercedes feel ecstatic. Seeing the cute little professor writhing in pleasure before her filled her snatch with glee. But despite having Byleth’s whole member in her mouth, Mercedes still felt it was a bit too empty. The tiny thing barely even covered one quarter of her oral orifice, and Mercedes’ motherly mouth was very eager to give even more loving. So when Byleth’s small plump ballsack lightly smacked Mercedes in the chin, the woman had a wonderful idea. Prying her mouth wide open, Mercedes leaned forward and wrapped Byleth’s nutsack in between her lips, surrounding her entire male organ within her tight cavern.

Instantly, Byleth cried out in delight, feeling Mercedes take full control over her new genitals. The woman slathered her tongue over Byleth’s nuts like a dog showing affection to its master. It was both the gentlest and most aggressive sensation Byleth had ever experienced in her life, the strongest experience of pleasure she could have imagined. But rather than physical sensations, there was something else that truly enflamed the fires of Byleth’s lust. For some reason, the way Mercedes commandingly handled Byleth’s body like it was a toy aroused the professor quite a lot. The thoughts of these enormous dominant women enforcing their control over her made her penis quiver. It was like she didn’t have to worry about anything, because her big mommies would take care of her. Byleth’s body spasmed, unable to hold off her coming orgasm.

Mercedes’ eyes shot wide open as she felt Byleth’s ejaculate slosh over her taste buds. It was a surprise, but quite the welcome one. The moment a string of cum spurt out, Mercedes quickly consumed it, like she was sucking a delicious juice out of a straw. Her mouth broke into a smile. With Byleth’s succulent seed in her mouth, her plump balls shaking on her tongue, how could a woman like her _not _be absolutely joyful this moment. Just seeing Byleth’s little trembles and hearing her cute quiet moans filled her heart with happiness.

Once all of Byleth’s nectar had been released, Mercedes finally gave Byleth’s little pecker some well deserved rest. She placed the child down on the bed and gargled the concoction in her mouth gleefully, taking her time to taste the sweet jizz before swallowing it all down. Such a rich virile taste, signature of a healthy young man. Only her dearest professor could produce such a wonderful load. None of the sweet goodies she baked could even compare.

“Ahhhhh~” Mercedes let out a satisfied sigh, high on the taste of Byleth’s cum. “Professor you are so delicious~”

Eyes glazed, eyelids droopy and dick only semi-erect, Byleth was about ready to pass out. Though she now possessed a lot of youthful energy, it was nothing compared to the unending lust that came from mature women. A second longer and she would crash on the bed into a deep peaceful slumber. That was until she heard some loud whistling bellowing from behind her. Turning around, Byleth was met with the beautiful naked figure of Dorothea, lying free on top of the bed with her breasts heaving down from her chest and her legs wide open. Byleth’s pinky shot upwards. It was like she’d just been completely reenergized.

“Oh professor~” Dorothea beckoned to Byleth, wagging her finger towards herself in a sexual manner. “Don’t think we’re done with you just yet~”

On the one hand, Byleth was more than happy to surrender herself to the world of dreams, maybe wake up later in the morning with everything back to normal and the relieving thought that it had all been just a nightmare. But on the other hand, there was an absolute bombshell of a woman that sent Byleth’s male hormones into overdrive patiently waiting to have sex. It was a difficult decision, but in the end, Byleth’s bodily desires won out. Gathering all of the feeble strength she still had in her, Byleth slowly crawled towards Dorothea, a wolfish hunger in her eyes.

The teensy professor snuggled closely to Dorothea, wrapping her skinny arms around the woman’s body and nestling her face deep within the singer’s two massive mammary globes. Byleth let out a sigh of bliss. It was like two soft cozy blankets were encasing her body whole, all the sweat and musk that glazed over her face suffocating her in a fog of eroticism. Her penis could not be any more erect at this moment. Instinctively, Byleth began to pump her hips towards Dorothea’s crotch, jabbing until her quivering member met the soft folds of Dorothea’s organ. Dorothea herself barely noticed the wiener enter her. Were it not for the cute moans that escaped from Byleth’s mouth, she would have never noticed that the two had begun to copulate.

With soft groans and heavy breaths, Byleth rhythmically grinded her hips against Dorothea’s. She started slow at first, still feeling the exhaustion from her two previous orgasms. But as the small tyke kept on going and her lust kept on growing, she slowly started to pick up speed. Dorothea glanced down at Byleth with a gleaming smile. Seeing the little professor squirming with desire below her filled her heart with joy and her loins with arousal. Dorothea lowered her hand onto Byleth’s head and began caressing her hair lovingly. And though a dick as tiny as Byleth’s was not enough to sexually please a woman of Dorothea’s caliber, just the thought that it was her dearest professor was enough to make Dorothea satisfied.

“Ahh~ Professor~ You’re being so wild~” Dorothea moaned coyly. “Do you really like mommy’s new body that much?” A sultry giggle escaped the woman’s mouth. “My apologies. I know we’re not your real mommies but… Wouldn’t it be so amazing if we were?”

A tinge of fear crept up through Byleth’s spine. Not because of the strange proposal that Dorothea had made her, but because of how excited it made her. For whatever reason, the thought of submitting herself to two big hot mommies made Byleth’s penis ever more aroused. She knew it was wrong. She knew that she should be Dorothea’s and Mercedes’ teacher, that this body transmogrification was messed up and that she shouldn’t be feeling this way. But nevertheless, Byleth’s arousal was palpable, and her ever increasing lust was something she could not deny.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Suddenly, Mercedes jumped up from behind Byleth and pressed her mature body gently against Dorothea’s, squeezing the small professor in between their breasts. “Don’t you agree, professor? You could be our cute little son and we could be your sexy adoring mothers. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything else in the world, you could just have your mommies take care of you.”

With Mercedes’ breasts smushing her from the back, and Dorothea’s breasts smushing her from the front, Byleth was encased in a warm embrace of jiggly goodness. The air was damp and breathing became difficult, but Byleth couldn’t have been any happier. Having two massive tits surround her body whole was absolutely fantastic. And the thoughts letting two big mommies take care of her only made things better. If such was the treatment Byleth would get for submitting to Dorothea and Mercedes, she’d be stupid not to do so. Receiving so much tender and bountiful loving, not worrying about anything else, having everything taken care for while you are constantly pampered… It all sounded so magnificent. Whatever Byleth used to be, her previous age, her old gender, her prior relationship to the two, none of it mattered. At this moment, Byleth wanted nothing more than to be a good little boy for her mommies.

“Ahhhh~ Yesss~” Byleth cried out joyfully. “I’ll do it-! I’ll be your little son mommy! I’ll do whatever you want!”

Dorothea gasped, barely able to contain all the excitement that came from Byleth’s confession. “Oh my Goddess! Mercie, dear, did you hear that?! Our little professor has finally agreed to be our cute adorable son!”

“Goodness gracious, that’s absolutely marvelous!” Filled in glee, Mercedes wrapped her arms around Dorothea, giving the other woman a big amorous hug and giving the petite Byleth between them a tight squeeze. Still, despite the extra weight, Byleth continued to piston Dorothea’s mound without pause. “Such a wonderful decision demands a wonderful reward!” She continued. “Let’s give our new child a great prize for being such an honest good boy!”

“Mmmmm that’s such a great idea Mercie~” With a wicked smile, Dorothea gripped her left breast and pushed her big fat nipple onto Byleth’s face. “Go on sweetie~” She enticed the young lad. “Give your mother’s huge breast a big strong suck. You’ve earned it for being such a good boy~”

Byleth didn’t need to be told twice. The instant Dorothea’s thick nipple came into view, Byleth lunged towards it, wrapping the round nub entirely in his mouth, while not skipping a single second of fucking. He wrapped the erect nipple around with his tongue, slobbering it up with gusto. He sucked on like a child hungry for his momma’s milk, because that’s what he was right now.

“Oh baby, you’re so rough!” Dorothea moaned out pleasurably, eyes rolling to the back of her head. This was all she’d ever wanted, to have her favorite professor give themself all to her. She was so happy she could cream herself on the spot.

Fucking and sucking with reckless abandon, Byleth moved like a horny animal that wished for nothing more than to spread its seed. He had finally found something he was passionate about. His mercenary life and his professorship had all been imposed onto him. But this… This he had chosen all for himself. Byleth’s body spasmed, his dick shivering at the sensation of Dorothea’s fantastic fuckhole. This was were he belonged, snuggled tightly between two beautiful buxom women that would do anything he wanted and relieve all of his sexual desires without question.

The comfortable heap of flesh heat that surrounded Byleth became too much, the sensations that attacked his penis growing too overbearing. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. All the loving he was receiving meant that he had to give some loving back. So with a strong deep chomp, Byleth bit down on Dorothea’s thick nipple as his body was rocked in orgasm. Dorothea’s eyes flew to the back of her head, tears forming in her eyes as she screamed in bliss. Jet after jet of sperm was released into her vagina, a load so strong that it felt like a real man was ejaculating into her. The ecstasy and pleasure of the moment was so contagious that even Mercedes felt her body rocked in orgasm, as she lunged towards Dorothea and planted a kiss on her lips, marking the union of the two mommies. The tiny boy’s penis sputtered and sputtered until it could sputter no more. And once his energy for sexual arousal had been spent, the young Byleth couldn’t help but pass out within the bosom of his two favorite women.

“Byleth! Let go!”

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Byleth’s chamber, illuminating the whole room up. Inside, the mature and well-endowed Dorothea was attempting to get up, an attempt that was made difficult by the small Byleth, who sat snuggly on his bed while intently sucking on Dorothea’s breast.

“Come on Byleth, we need to go!” Dorothea continued. “There’s morning classes today, you have to teach them.”

“…” Byleth made a big pout, obviously indicating that he didn’t want to go.

Byleth’s other mommy, Mercedes, who sat on the left side of the bed and was giving her dearest son a soft handjob, smiled warmly at the two. “Oh come on Dorothea~ The boy is clearly tired from all we did last night. We should let him get some well-deserved rest.”

“Well deserved rest?!” Dorothea cocked her eyebrow upwards. “Look at his erect boidick! This young man has more than enough energy.”

“Aww… Come here.” Mercedes beckoned Dorothea towards her. And once Dorothea leaned in, Mercedes pressed their lips together for a deep passionate kiss. Dorothea couldn’t help but be enraptured by the embrace. Now that they were both Byleth’s mommies, instead of their previous rivalry, they felt a strangely fierce attraction to each other. As their lips departed, Dorothea felt little firecrackers going off in her tongue.

“Look at how excitedly he’s sucking on your breast.” Mercedes continued as if nothing had happened, pointing to the whimpering Byleth. It was true, the young lad sucked on Dorothea like his life depended on it. “He just wants to spend a little time with his mommies. He’s been alone for so long, shouldn’t we just pamper him this once?”

Dorothea let out a sigh. “Alright… But only today~”

As the three laid down on the bed together, Byleth continued to eagerly suck on Dorothea’s massive boob while receiving a tender handjob from Mercedes. The two mothers then started planting loving kisses on their boy’s head, flaming up the fires of lust in the room. They would make sure little Byleth didn’t feel lonely again~

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo! Wassap. I know its been a hot minute sorry. I wanted to do a short and sweet three houses fic with my two favorite characters and release it close to the start of the game, but its been a rough couple of writing weeks. My apologies. I don't wanna make excuses for myself, but I've been dealing with some physical pains and some important life stuff, so writing has been a task. But I'm here and this is done! I have another idea for a new faulty orbs, I'll see if I can get that done by this week. Anyways, hope you liked this one and cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
